Slovakia
Slovakia is a country borderring Hungary, Austria, Czech Republic, Poland and Ukraine. At the start it controls 16 provinces (14 of which are Catholic, 1 Uniate and 1 Lutheran). The largest minority are Hungarians, followed by Roma (who are territorially dispersed) and Rusyns (concentrate in Beskydy. Slovakia may form Czechoslovakia, and has cores over Karpatsko.Watch out for a Hungarian uprising which may result in secession of Felvidek Demography The country has a population of 5459. The predominant ethnicity is Slovak, while minorites of Hungarians and Rusyns are found in the counties of Komanro and Beskydy respectivelly.. Within Slovensko, the largest ethnic groups are: # Slovaks (4724,86%) # Hungarians (462, 8%)- along southern border # Roma (153, 3%)- # Rusyn (99, 2%) # Germans (42, 1%)- form in fact two ethnicities: Saxons (32) and Austrians (10) # Ashkenaz (8) # Croats (6) The region is predominantly Catholic, with Gemer being Lutheran and Beskydy Uniate. The religions are as follows: # Catholic (4153, 76%) # Lutheran (439, 8%) # Uniate (317, 6%) # Calvinist (174, 3%) # Atheist (165, 3%) # Secular (169, 3%) # Orthodox (90, 2%) # Judaism (8, 0%) Politics Slovakia is Centralized Parliamentary Democracy (republic) * Executive: Government of Slovak Republic * Representative: President of Slovakia * Legislative:National Council of Slovak Republic (150 seats) Political parties: * SMER-SD Centre-left, social demoracy * KDH - right, Christian democracy, * Sieť - modern right wing. * Most-Híd -Hungarians * SaS -eurosceptic, liberla * OLANO- independent candidatesw * SNS- nationalism Divisions Slovakia is divided into administrative regions: * Bratislava * Trnava * Nitra * Trenčín * Žilina * Banská Bystriaca * Prešov * Košice Economy Military *1st Mechanized brigade- Nitra *2nd Mechanized brigade- Saris Forming Slovakia If Slovakia ceases to exist, it is possible to form Slovakia if: * Slovakia does not exist. * Primary ethnicity is Slovaki * Controls: ** Pressburg ** Trencin ** Nitra ** Zvolen ** Orava ** Saris Alternate flags Slovakia also has 4 more alternate flags, depending on form of government: Republic The republican flag is the standard flag. It is a white-blue-red tricolour with the Slovak emblem-White double -cross upon blue three hills with red background.It is the standard version of the Slovak flag.(Any other form of government not listed below will use this flag). Clerical The clerical version of the flag is similar to the republican flag but instead of classic coat of arms it has a sheep on green hills carrying the double-cross.This flag will be used if the governmennt is * A theocracy * Has a religion from the "Christian" group as its state religion. Monarchic The monarchic flag of Slovakia is a yellow-pink-green tricolour.It is displayed if the government of Slovakia is monarchy.This flag may also be used if the country is a conservative autocracy/fascist state/dictatorship Communist The communist flag of Slovakia is composed of the classic tricolour but the coat of arms has the "Vatra" displayed on it.It will also be used if at least 2 of the following is true: * State religion:Atheist * Form of government: Communist/Leftist dictatorship * Ideology: Marxism * Status: Insurgency Category:Country Category:Slovensko